


Ratchet's Angel

by ThePraxianSeeker



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Galloway is a shit, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: In the middle of the battle for Misson City, a single woman tries to survive. Little would she know just how important she would become to both sides.Ratchet has a secret that he doesn't want anyone to know and for good reason. However, this....human may make him come out of the intergalactic closet.
Relationships: Ratchet/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Battle Scars and Mending Hearts

Mission City .....Third Person POV

Explosions and gunfire, smoke and ash, blood and steel. Mission City had become a war zone and try as they might, the Autobots couldn't avoid the massive loss of human lives. However, a single human life clings to life as Optimus Prime fights Megatron to protect Samuel Whitwicky and the Allspark. The human, female was pinned under what had once been the back end of Bumblebee's alt form and his legs in bot form. The energon from the mangled limbs hitting her face, leaving blackened, dead skin in its burning wake before she manages to shift enough to be out of its path. The chemical burns didn't seem to hurt at that point. Shock, she mused. Then a loud explosion went off right next to where she was pinned, the force both freeing her and shattering her ear drums. 

The woman tries to stand, but her legs are shattered by the metal she had been trapped under. So, she crawled as best as she could. Fate, deciding to be kind, had brought her to a skateboard that some kid had left behind trying to get away. She manages to get herself upon the skateboard and tries to roll herself away from the fighting. Coming up to one of the fallen robots, she hides herself among the dull silver torso. "Sam, put the cube in my chest, now! Sam, no sam!" She hears the huge blue and red robot say before she feels a stabbing pain and blacks out. Soon, two of the robots, Ironhide and Ratchet come over to collect their fallen comrade, Jazz. "Lennox! We need human first aid! We have a survivor!" Ratchet yells as Ironhide gently moves Jazz's body to give them room to work.

Lennox rushes over with Epps on his tail. Ironhide takes Jazz's remains over to Optimus. "Oh Jazz...." The Prime says sadly. "The human was taking shelter behind him. My scans show broken legs and one wrist, busted audio receptors....uh ear drums, and multiple energon burns covering the face and left arm. It's a miracle that she is still breathing. Especially with the injury to her chest. Shrapnel of some kind close to her spark....umm heart." Ratchet says. Optimus nods and looks at the remains of his comrade. "Jazz must have been watching over her. Can she be moved?" he asks Lennox. "yeah, we have her stable enough, but she needs help ASAP." he says and Ratchet nods. "I will take the human to the nearest working hospital." He says and transforms to his alt form.

Time Skip One Year.......Jackie Wheeler's POV

To say that the past year has been a challenge would be an understatement. True, the money from the government to buy my silence and the fact they paid for my complete recovery, was nice. Through the pain, Physical therapy, and having to use hearing aids due to losing my hearing, the government has set me up for life. However, I don't want to just sit around once I have recovered. Being a stock broker, I already knew the ins or outs of the stock market. I invested in several businesses and over the time I recovered, I had close to a trillion in my bank account and rising. 

Will Lennox has also been a staple in my life for the past year. He comes to check on me at least once a week. We play catch up, talking about Will's family and how the Autobots are doing. Once in awhile, Ironhide comes with him and I get to enjoy a laugh with the old warrior. I know, I should be scared to death of anything huge, metal, and robotic, but Ironhide doesn't scare me....like, at all. If anything, I'm curious about the Autobots. I reach into my closet and grab my running shoes and my rain coat. Once I was done with physical therapy, I took up running down the gravel roads of my two hundred acre property up in the North Carolina mountains.

Turning off my hearing aids, I start to run through the woods, enjoying the quiet. It took a long time to get to this point, but it has been worth it. The only thing I hate besides the Decepticons, is the scars on my face. I hate the stares, the lying they cause to explain what happened, and more than anything....the loneliness. Three times....three different bars....guys come up to flirt with me only to make a quick exit once they see my face. I cried so much the first time, and ended up running. I ran for so long. When I did go home, Will had Bobby, Fig (i don't care. all human soliders lived. my story), and jorge at my house looking for me. After explaining what happened at the bar, the guys all make some joke about stupid bar flies not knowing what they were passing up. Ironhide even made the comment that scars were sexy, making me laugh, cheering up. 

Ratchet? Now that mech was a whole other kettle of fish. He was around more than even Will. At first, it was to help take care of me. I kept telling him that I can hire someone to assist me until I was better, but he wouldn't hear of it. Especially after he heard from me that my legs had been broken by Bumblebee's own broken off legs. Don't get me wrong, but I didn't like the feelings I was having for the lime green medic....it was confusing. Once I was well enough to do things for myself, I called Will to get Optimus to drag Ratchet back to their base. Now that he's gone, I find myself missing the overprotective tin can. A flash of headlights snaps me out of my thoughts and I turn my hearing aids back on.

I smile seeing Ironhide as Will steps out of hide's driver side door. "Hey Will, it hasn't been a week yet." I say coming up to him and hide. "What's the occasion?" I ask giving Ironhide a loving pat on his hood making him rumble a little in laughter. "Business, Jackie. Can we give you a ride back to the house?" Will asks and I nod. Ironhide opens the passenger side door and I hop in. "Always good to see you too, hide." I say and buckle up. "Likewise, kid" Ironhide replies as Will gets in and hide starts to drive us back to my house. "So, what's up?" I ask buckling up. Will buckles up and looks at me. "We want you to be the Nest liasion for the Autobots, Jackie." He says seriously. I look at him a few minutes. "You want me? There's probably a hundred people out there better suited to do that, Will." I say. Will shakes his head. "You were in Mission City. You know how much hell war is. You are not afraid of the Autobots and will look out for their best interests. Besides, You have been complaining for months about being bored." He says with a little smirk. I blow a razzberry at him. "You play dirty, Will. I'll do it." I say.


	2. Dancing on The Toes of a Giant

Jackie Wheeler's POV

When we reach my house, I spot Ratchet's lime green alt form. "And what is he doing here? Ratchet was supposed to be at the base." I say glaring daggers at Will. "He offered to help you pack if you accepted the job." Will says and I groan. "What? Did something happened between you and Ratchet?" Ironhide asks. "No, but he's overbearing, overprotective, and....and well, he's Ratchet. I have spent plenty of time of the past year with him. I was hoping to be free of him while I could before I have to move in with the Autobots." I say and get out. I walk past Ratchet's alt form and holoform. Ratchet watches me go inside. "Damn, Ratch, what did you do? Jackie didn't want to see you" Will asks. "I am not certain, but I am still learning about human social interaction. So, I could have done anything." He says unsure.

Will nods as Ironhide activates his holoform. "I'll go help her. She's less likely to throw things at me." ironhide says and follows me inside. I'm packing up clothes and personal hygiene products into my bags. "Go away, Ratchet" I say not looking up. "I'm not Ratchet, kid" Ironhide says and leans against one of the walls. I look up at him. "Sorry, Hide. I just...." I say and then yell. "Why do I have to feel like this? He's a giant, alien, robot, doctor in the middle of an intergalactic war that will last longer than I'll even be alive!" I rant as I throw things into my bag. Suddenly, the room starts to spin. "Whoa...." I say before I manage to sit down. Ironhide frowns. "Are you alright, Jackie? Do you need me to get Ratchet?" he asks coming over. "NO! I don't need Ratchet! I'm just dizzy. It is normal for people that have had concussions. Can you close the curtains? The light is a little too bright for me right now." I say and he nods and closes them.

"Jackie, about what you just said...do you care for Ratchet?" Ironhide asks sitting beside me. I look at him. "you're not sharing this over the comm link, are you?" I ask. "Nope, this is personal and I couldn't break your trust like that." He says and gently rubs my back. I sigh and put my head in my hands. "I..I love him, Hide, but I shouldn't. But my heart hurts whenever he's not around...literally hurts. When he's around, I feel like on top of the world and nothing can bring me down. But, I don't want to....I'll get old....I'll die. then where would he be? He'll carry my memory around for the rest of his life, and it will change him." I say. "What makes you think that it hasn't already, kid? He's been there for the whole time you were getting better except when he was working at the base. Even then, you came with him. He's not so irritable when he's with you. He's more relaxed, and believe me, he needs to relax more. What if he feels the same as you do? Don't you think it would be cruel to not give him the choice of being with you?" Ironhide asks.

I sigh and look at him. "And what if he doesn't? It will make things awkward as hell at the base. I'll be avoiding getting hurt or sick to keep from him. I don't want that....I can't handle being rejected....not after those one times." I say and Ironhide nods. "All I can tell you is the army wife's motto Sarah told me. It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." Ironhide says. I smile a little. "Alright, Ironhide. I'll tell him. Will you send him in?" I ask still nervous about this. Ironhide smiles and his holoform vanishes. There's soon a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in, Ratchet." I say and he soon comes in. "Jackie, I don't know what I did wrong..." Ratchet starts to say. "Nothing....You did nothing wrong, Ratchet" I interrupt him. I sigh and get up hoping to avoid getting lightheaded. Ratchet looks at me confused.

"......I love you, Ratchet...." I say coming over to him. "I fell for you and I didn't even think to ask you how you felt. I pushed you away because I knew that someday I will die and there will nothing you can do about it because I'm a human. You will be left with only the memory of us and how we were together. It will hurt you......I...I didn't want to hurt you." I say now standing in front of his holoform. "I know that It probably won't last. That you can't give me sparklings, and I'm not asking you to. I only ask you give me a chance to love you for as long as I remain alive.....If you can give me that, It will be enough for me" I say and look down so he doesn't have to see me start to cry.

Whatever I expected, the gently hand on my chin lifting my eyes to Ratchet's was not it. "You are beautiful, even when you are leaking....ummm crying. I have to confess something now, I love you, Miss Wheeler. You are fiercely independant and strong. You try so hard to do what's right by everyone else. You are the light in my optics, and if I must carry the memory of us after you are gone, they will be memories worth having." he says and gently kisses me. "I knew it! You owe me a night out with Sarah, Hide!" Will says laughing. I glare at him and throw a book at his head managing to get him between the eyes. "Shit, Jackie!" Will yells. "Be happy I threw that one and not a bigger one!" I snap at him. Ratchet goes and checks Will's head. "You'll live you big babby." Ratchet says and we start taking my stuff to Ratchet's alt form.

I lock up the house and get in the passenger seat of Ratchet's alt form. "So, we're a couple now? Will interrupted our moment." I say buckling up. Ratchet's engine rumbles a little. "Yes, we are a couple....for as long as your natural life will allow." he replies activating his holoform. I smile and really look at it. He's about five years older than me, so 33. He's wearing a white button up shirt with a red sweater over it allowing just the collar of his button up to show, tan dress pants, and black loafers. His hair is a blood red color with white highlights. "Your holoform's color scheme doesn't match your vehicle form's color scheme." I say with a smile. "Unfortunately, red and white ambulances are not as common as one would think. Otherwise, I would gladly change my paint job." Ratchet says, his bright, yet tired blue eyes looking over at me. "Is this holoform unpleasant to you?" He asks. 

"No, it's perfectly you, and I wouldn't change you for anything, Ratchet." I say with a smile. He smiles and I look ahead of us. Ironhide and Will are getting ahead of us. "Do we have to arrive at the same time as they do?" I ask. "No, but if we are going to do what I believe you are suggesting, I will have to let them know that we will be at the base later." Ratchet says and I nod. "I was thinking something classy, like dinner and dancing since I'm all better." I say. Ratchet looks at me a moment. "In jogging pants, a sweaty sweater, and sneakers?" he asks laughing a little. I look down and realized I didn't change after my run. "I'm sure we can find a nice store to get the appropriate outfit for a date, Ratchet. Which reminds me, what do I call your holoform in public?" I ask. We drive in silence for a few minutes. "Liam Walker. That is my name while I am using my holoform." Ratchet says and I smile. "Liam is such a sexy and badass name, love" I say. Ratchet chuckles and we soon pull up to a clothing store. I smile and grab my purse. "Stay put, Liam. I want it to be a surprise." I say getting out.

I wave at Ratchet before heading inside with a smile. "Can I help you, Miss?" a saleswoman asks coming up to me with a skeptical look in her eyes. "Yes, my boyfriend caught me off guard with a date with his parents and he didn't really give me a chance to change into something amazingly elegant. I was hoping that you could help me out." I say. She nods. "What color is he wearing?" she asks taking me to the back. "Red sweater with a white button up under it, tan dress pants, and black loafers. He's a doctor, so we rarely get a chance to go out together. I want to surprise him and remain modest for his parents." I say. The saleswoman nods and starts to look around.

"I have a few beautiful red dresses that are modest and elegant. Any of them would be perfect for the dinner. Do you have any tattoos on your arms?" she asks. "No, but I have a bad scar from an acid burn from a year ago....I don't like it being seen. I get enough looks for my face." I say. She nods. "If you would like, we do have a make up station here. I can easily make it look like you never had a scar and it look perfectly natural. Just remember to fully clean your face when you want to remove the make up." she says and I nod. For the next thirty minutes, She helps me pick the perfect dress that has cute, elbow length, white gloves to cover up the scars on my arm. Does my make up and even helps me with my hair.

When we are finally done, the cost of everything runs me two thousand, but what do you expect for Macey's? I pay for everything and give the woman a couple hundred for a tip. "Miss?" She says surprised. "Just take it, you helped me find out how to be beautiful again." I say and head out with my jogging clothes and sneakers in a bag. Liam is sitting on the hood of his vehicle form looking bored. "Sorry for the wait, it took forever to get cleaned up" I say coming over to him. He looks up and his jaw drops. "You...You look amazing, Jackie!" he says and takes the bag from me. I blush. "Thanks. Turns out a little make up can go a long way to cover scarred faces." I say. He chuckles and lets me into the passenger side.


	3. Lost Code Found

Jackie's POV

I would have loved to have danced longer with Ratchet, but I started to get dizzy and light headed after an hour of dancing at this fancy resturant not far from the base. I tried to tell him that I would be fine after a break, but Ratchet insisted on stopping for the night. I smiled and agreed. Besides, the high heels were starting to make my feet hurt. So, I'm now resting in Ratchet's alt form with my sneakers on instead of the high heels. "What did you do with your other shoes?" Ratchet asks with a small chuckle. "They're in the bag with my jogging gear. My feet were starting to hurt. I haven't broken those high heels in yet." I say as the base comes into view. I smile "Thanks for the wonderful evening, Liam. I had a blast and a half." I say and kiss his cheek before getting out.

Epps comes up laughing. "Nice look, Jackie. Need some help?" He asks. "Yes please. I think Ratchet's getting cramps being stuck in his alt form for so long." I say and he and Jorge get my stuff out. "Finally!" Ratchet asys transforming into his robot form. "Any longer and I would be having Ironhide or Optimus manually transform me. Not very pleasant of an experience." he says stretching. I frown. "Well, next time tell me sooner that you need to transform" I say. He looks at me and smiles a little. "I was having too much fun with you." he says and I blush. "Well, if it's alright, I need to show Jackie to her quarters." Bobby says and we nod. "Pleasant nights and sweet dreams, Jackie" Ratchet says and I smile and follow Bobby.

"So, what's up with you and Ratchet? Will got back hours ago with Ironhide." Bobby says. I look at him a little confused. "Will didn't tell you that Ratchet and I are dating?" I ask. Epps shakes his head. "He only said that you two weren't coming back for a while. Said nothing about that. He did seem pretty happy though. Look, I'm not going to tell you and Ratchet your business. Just that I'm happy for you both. You both have had a rough life." he says and I nod. "Thanks Bobby. Yeah, we have had it rough, but that's what makes life worth living. The bad makes the good that much better." I say as we stop by a door near the medbay. "Ironhide wanted to make sure your quarters weren't too far away from the medbay. Seems like he knew you and Ratchet were going to patch things up." Bobby says and goes inside. Jorge and I follow him. My quarters looked like an apartment minus the kitchen.

"Food is served in the Mess hall. You already had dinner, so, I'll show it to you tomorrow." Bobby says as he and Jorge put my stuff down. I nod and smile. "Thanks guys. I'll see you in the morning." I say as they leave. Going through my bags, I retrieve my tooth brush and tooth paste along with my Hello Kitty fuzzy pajamas and a white t-shirt. Locking my door, I head to my private bathroom. I get undressed and wash my face like the saleswoman told me to. It was nice to forget everything....even if it was only for a few hours. I turn on the shower and let the water heat up before I step into the spray of water. I stand there for who knows how long just thinking and enjoying the water easing my sore muscles.

If someone told me a few years ago that I would be dating a giant, alien, robot, I would have refered them to the nearest loony bin. I used to think aliens were either little green men, like marvin martian, or those monsters from the alien movies. I start to clean myself up as I keep thinking about things. After I wash my hair, my heart starts to beat like crazy and it gets hard to breathe. I stumble out of the shower, managing to grab onto the sink to steady myself. I grab my cell phone and text Ratchet. Ratchet....heart hurts...hard to breathe...help. My shower. I manage to text before I black out.

Ratchet's POV

I watch Jackie leave with Epps and Jorge. I enjoyed my time dancing with Jackie. It was like there was no war raging and no pain. I head to the rec room to get some energon. As I am walking, I come across Optimus. "I was starting to worry about you, old friend." Optimus says concerned. "I thought Ironhide was supposed to inform you that Jackie and I wouldn't be back for a few hours?" I ask starting to get angry with Ironhide. "He told us that you would unavalible for some time, but not what you were doing." He says. ".....I know what you are going to say, and don't. I love her, Optimus, and nothing will change that. I've never felt the way that she makes me feel. I want to ease her pains, to calm her fears, to be that light in her eyes as she is mine." I say.

Optimus nods. "I only fear for your wellbeing. This will not last forever, maybe a vorn at best, Ratchet." He says. "That's what makes every day precious." I say. I then receive a text from Jackie....strange, she usually calls. Ratchet....heart hurts...hard to breathe...help..My shower. I read and I start running with Optimus on my heels. I should have known that she wasn't feeling as well as she said! She was pale, and her heart rate was unstable. I simply thought she was just flustered fron the dancing! I make it to her quarters and transform into my human form. Optimus and everyone be damned, Jackie needs me! I use my medical override code and rush to the bathroom to find Jackie unconscious on the floor holding her cell phone and her hearing aids on the counter.

I check her pulse to find that its not there. Panic starts to creep up on me as i cover her with a towl and rush her to the medbay. Once there, I gently put her on a bed and I start to use CPR. Optimus soon comes in with Will and Ironhide, all three looking concerned. As I go to blow air into her lungs, I feel her breathing. I check her pulse again, but nothing. I frown. What is going on here? I back up and transform into my alt form and activate my holoform so I can perform a scan. When I scan Jackie, I cannot believe what I am seeing. I scan her several more times each coming up with the same result. Jackie is alive, but she has no pulse because her heart has been replaced by a fully fuctioning spark and spark chamber.

I sit down on a nearby berth and watch her sleep. Feeling a servo on my shoulder, I look up into Optimus's optics. "I am sorry, old friend." he starts to say and I realise how everything must have looked. "Jackie is still very much alive.....Her heaart has been transformed into a spark and spark chamber. I do not know why or how, but I will find out." I say surprising everyone in the medbay. It's the next morning before I find something that could explain what is happening to Jackie. I don't even notice Que walk in. He had arrived a few days ago and had a keen interest in earth. Whether that was studying the wildlife or invinting gizmos. He puts a cube of energon in front of me, causing me to jump. 

"Sorry Ratchet. I could have sworn that you heard me come in." Que says sitting down on a berth since there's not many places to sit yet. I vent and take a drink from the cube. "I probably did, Que. I was just...." I trail off. "Neck deep in research? You'll figure it out Ratchet. There must be a clue somewhere. Didn't you say she was at Mission City?" Que asks making me think. It suddenly clicks. "Que, You are a genius!" I say and go back over Jackie's medical reports for Mission City. "What did I do?" Que asks confused. "Optimus, how close were you to Jazz's body when sam put the Allspark into Megatron's spark?" I com Optimus. 

"Jackie had a large number of injuries in Mission City. I remember expressing I was surprised that she was still alive." I say to Que. "A little over ten meters, why?" Optimus replies. "I think I know what's happening to Jackie. Grab Ironhide and Lennox. I will explain when you arrive." I respond. I then go over to Jackie's bed and scan her again, this time for a specific type of energy. "I thought so...." I say as Optimus, Ironhide. and Will come into the medbay. They look at me confused but hopeful. "I know that I have confused you each by the ability I deminstraited yesterday" I say."You mean changing into a human to barge into Jackie's quarters? Yeah that was a bit surprising." Will says rubbing his head. I vent.

"Humans and Cybertronians have a common relative. One so long forgotten, that many do not know about them." I say surprising everyone except Optimus. "You are speaking about the Sanctuarians, correct?" Oprimus asks. I nod. "Whoa, back up a moment. What the hell is a Sanctuarian and what does it have to do with Jackie?" Will asks. I vent. "Sanctuarians were the ancestors of the Cybertronian and human races. From what I remember being told growing up, they once lived on Earth, long before humans did." I say. "Earth was once known as Sanctuary. It was said to have been a beautiful place. Nature and technology living off each other in harmony." Optimus says."Wow, what happened to them?" Will asks.

"They were betrayed and Unicron was unleashed upon Sanctuary. Primus fought him in an attempt to give his people time to flee to Project Cybertron, a place for his people to live if Sanctuary's core became too unstable. However, even with Primus fighying Unicron back, his people were doomed. The core of the planet started to become unstable. It was the role of the Primus to supply energy to stablize the core. However, with the Primus busy fighting Unicron, he could not perform his duty. Thus, it fell to The Allspark to stablize it." I say. "Wait, how was a cube able to do that?" Will asks. "The Allspark was not always a cube....it was once a young woman. She was meant to be named the next Primus and had been training to be able to stablize the core. 

Normally, it was taboo for the allspark to attempt to stablize the core. IT was believed that the allspark was not yet ready to perform such a task, but she tried anyways. It cost her life to stablize the core and save her people. The allspark as many cybertronians know it these days was all that remained of the young woman's body, her powerful and kind spark trapped within, powering the cube." I say. " So, the Autobots and Decepticons fought all this time over a corpse?" Will asks.I nod sadly. "But what does all of this have to do with Jackie?" Ironhide asks. "Although Sanctuatians mostly died out before the golden age of Cybertron, All humans and Cybertronians alike carry the dormant Sanctuarian genetic code!" I explain.

"When Sam pushed the allspark into Megatron's spark, a very small fragment of it was embedded into Jackie's very heart. The doctors could not remove it without killing her, but it was actually helping her. The power within that small fragment activated the sanctuarian code within Jackie! It is turning her into a sanctuarian." I say. "So, is that a good thing?" will asks and Optimus chuckles. "Sanctuarians were basically Cybertronians that could transform into human form. They also could transform into another form known as the guardian form. Dragons, pheonix, sea serpent, griffin, are only a few examples of the guardian form. The rarest and most powerful was the Primus form which was similar to the eastern dragon that represents good fortune in many eatern countries." Optimus says.


	4. Baby Steps and Jazz Hands

Jackie's POV

I wake up and look around. This isn't my bathroom, but the medbay. What happened? Oh yeah, my heart went crazy and I passed out because I couldn't breathe. I sigh, but it didn't sound right...as in how it sounds for a normal human to sigh.....it sounded more like a bot venting....and hold up! How was I hearing anything? I left my hearing aids on the counter. I lift my hands up to my ears to feel some sort of metal where my ears were. It was thin and lay against my head.....which also felt like metal. What the hell? I slowly get up, for once not feeling dizzy but unsteady on my feet. I see a mirror nearby the bots use to check their paint. I...vent? And I try to make my way over to it.

I grab on to the beds the bots use when in the medbay. When did they get shorter? I slowly manage to get to the mirror to see a girl version of one of the bots looking back at me in shock. Yeah....I was in shock. I lift my right arm and the bot in the mirror does the same. It finally clicks that the bot in the mirror is actually me! I am about the same height as Ratchet. I'm built kind of like Sideswipe, but more female like. My paint is grey with red and green pin stripe accents that highlight my curves. Two, door things on my back twitch and move as if connected to my rising panic. (She looks like Wheeljack from transformers prime but with Arcee's body shape) I back up and the back of my legs hit the edge of a berth causing me to fall backwards.

Trying to catch myself, I try to turn, and fall on my front. I realize too late that the berth is already taken by Jazz's deactivated frame. My thoughts quickly turn to all of the failed attempts to bring him back online. When I come crashing down on top of Jazz's frame, a shockwave of energy erupts from where my hands collided with Jazz's frame. (like the one the allspark gave off when sam dropped it) I soon notice two things. First, I'm exhausted for some reason. Second, well, Jazz is looking up at me confused. Dead bots don't do that! I scream and fall backwards causing Jazz to flinch. "Are ya ok, Little lady?" He asks about to get up.

"Yeah...Don't get up, Jazz. Ratchet will need to check you over first...." I say and look down at my hands. Panic starts to rise again and I hear something snap. "Whoa, no need for da battle mask, Little lady. I'll stay put." Jazz says and I look at him confused. Raising my hands up to my face, something is on it, covering it from view. "Are ya sure ya are ok? Ya look kind of shook up" Jazz asks. Ratchet soon rushes in with Ironhide and Optimus......I look at them pleading for help. I'm so confused. "Ratchet...what happened to me?" I start to cry. "Jackie....It will be alright." He says coming over. He helps me get up and sets me on an empty berth. I nod a little trying to calm down. 

"You may want to check Jazz....I don't know what I did....but..." I say and Ratchet looks over to see Jazz wave at him cheerfully. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus all look at him in shock. "At least none of ya are screaming. Dat hurt meh audios, Femme. Ya must have some kind of sonic weapon system." Jazz says trying to make me laugh and strangely, it works. "Well, dead bots aren't supposed to be looking at you." I say with a small laugh and I vaguely notice lights in my peripheral vision. I try to look, but it stays in my peripheral. Jazz chuckles "Ya audios light up. Don't cha know yah own frame?" He asks. I shake my head...helm. "Not really. Being a giant, alien, female robot is a first for me." I say.

Ratchet goes over and checks Jazz over. "I don't get it....I've been piecing you together for the past Kilocycle, and not so much as a twich from you!" Ratchet says. Optimus looks at me. "Jackie, care to walk us through how this happened?" He asks just as confused as Ratchet. I nod a little wrapping my arms around my knees. The battle mask is still firmly in place. Guess it activates while I'm afraid or panicked. "I woke up feeling off....and able to hear everything. I thought I had left my hearing aids out and went to touch my ears to find metal instead. I started to panic and got up. I wasn't dizzy or anything but everything felt heavier....like I never walked before. 

When I got to the mirror to look, I freaked out and backed into the berth Jazz is on. I started to fall and I managed to turn around on my front. I...I remember thinking about how hard Ratchet was trying to bring him back. Then, this wave of energy erupted from my hands where I collided with him. Next I knew, I was exhausted and he was looking up at me. I screamed thinking zombie and fell in the floor." I say. "What's a zombie?" Jazz asks. "Nevermind that Jazz. How are you feeling?" Ratchet asks him. "Good as new, Ratch. Like ah just rolled off da showroom floor, as da humans say" He says as Ratchet scans him a few more times. 

"Strange....It's like you were never deactivated except for this scar on your spark. It's in the place where it was tore in two by Megatron, who is deactivated, by the way, Jazz." Ratchet says putting the scanner away. "However Jackie managed this, It is nothing short of a miracle of pri....." Ratchet stops mid sentence and looks at me in shock. "Of course.....The allspark fragment not only turned Jackie into a Sanctuarian, but one of the most powerful as well" Ratchet says. I look and feel completely confused. "Hello, Earth to Ratchet, not all of us are on the same page here. What the hell is a sanctuarian?" I ask and Ratchet just hugs me and I feel something wet hit my shoulder. 

"Ratchet?" I ask concerned. The battle mask retracts and he looks at me crying but smiling. "We'll have plenty of time to explain that. Just know that you will not be dying anytime in this vorn or the next. Especially if I have anything to say about it." Ratchet says. "Long story short, kid, You are now a bot that can transform into a human and some kind of animal form. That's not counting your alt form. You'll live as long if not longer than any of us Autobots, if Ratchet is an example to look at. He's the oldest of us" Ironhide says making Ratchet grumble. "Gee thanks for letting my femme know she's being courted by an ancient wreck." Ratchet says.

Ironhide chuckles. "Ironhide does make a good point. I am a Sanctuarian myself. I just don't like others knowing about it." He says. "Why not?" I ask and he and Ironhide look away. "Before the golden age of Cybertron, Sanctuarians were hunted down. The Cybertronians saw them as nothing but monsters and feared them and their gifts. Many died at the servos of the Cybertronians, causing an in built fear of discovery." Optimus says sadly. "So, it was like the Cybertonian version of the Holocaust?" I ask. Taking a few moments to look it up, Optimus nods sadly. I nod understanding now. "So, what does this have to do with Jazz being a zombie?" I ask.

"Seriously, what's ah zombie?" Jazz asks. "Look it up!" Ironhide says. "Jackie, Sanctuarians had a group called the guardians. This group was made up Sanctuarians that could take the Guardian form, the animal form. All the mythical beasts that humans tell stories of...they were all once alive on this planet." Ratchet says. I nod. "Every story starts off with a seed of truth." I say and he nods. "Exactly. The most powerful was the Primus Guardian form. You have no doubt heard us say Primus or thank primus or something to that effect since we met. Primus once walked around as we did. He and the allspark lived on this very planet far before the first humans.

A primus's spark makes a large amount of energy....hmmm if I were to give an example, its spark....your spark...can produce enough energy to last New York City for an earth year, and that is only in one week!" He says. "So, what? I used some of that energy to give Jazz a jumpstart?" I ask. Ratchet chuckles. "In short terms, yes. You called his spark back using your power. However, the proof he did deactivate remains as a scar on his very spark. I doubt you will be able to bring him back a second time. His spark will only rip itself apart. Stories also say that a Primus can also heal with a touch, which we basically saw. Bringing Jazz back was just the most extreme version of your healing ability." Ratchet says and I nod. 

"However, that also makes you a target for the Decepticons if they should learn of this." Optimus says and Ironhide nods. "They will try to make you bring Megatron back to life and who knows what else" Ironhide says. I start to tremble. Ratchet makes me look at him. "We can have a family, Jackie" he says. I stop trembling and look at him confused. Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz look just as confused. "Sanctuarians, like humans can produce sparklings....um babies. Just the femmes though." Ratchet explains and I hug him crying. "Just when I understand all this mess, something new comes up. You do realize that's another thing the Decepticons will want her for, right?" Ironhide says making me freeze.

"Nice move Ironhide. I just got her calmed down and now you've made her panic...again" Ratchet says. "They won't find out then." Optimus says. "You will need a Cybertronian name for your bot form. While in human, you will continue to go by your given name. This should keep the two forms separated for now." Optimus says and I nod. "What about Wheeljack?" I ask. Ratchet chuckles. "As in Wheel from Wheeler and Jack from Jackie?" Ratchet asks. I shrug. "From what I did see in Mission City, Decepticons are idiots. They would rather believe its another Autobot then a Sanctuarian. Besides, how rare are Sanctuarians?" I ask. "So rare as to not exist" Ratchet says. 

Optimus nods "I only know of them through the records of them I read when I was just an archivist in Iacon." Optimus says. "And I only just heard about them." says Ironhide. I nod. "So?" I ask looking at Optimus. He nods. "Sounds like an acceptable name. However, how do we explain your appearance to the human officials? I would rather they not know about the Sanctuarians. They will want answers about what makes you and Ratchet tick. I will not allow any Autobot to be experimented on." He says. I think a minute. "Didn't we just get a new arrival?" I ask. Optimus nods. "Que." he says. "We can tell them I arrived with Que but You were uncertain if I would survive because I was in poor shape when I arrived.

As far as Jazz goes, you can tell them he was actually in very critical condition and you didn't want to get anyone's hopes that he would make it" I say. Ratchet nods. "Those stories both would fit. I can easily ask Que to collaborate with it." He says and Optimus nods. "As much fun as it is to be inside all day, can I go outside? I'm getting claustrophobic" I say. Ratchet vents as Jazz chuckles. "Same here, Wheeljack" He says. "Fine, but I expect you to help Wheeljack get used to her frame, Jazz. After all, she did save you" Ratchet says. Jazz grins and comes over. "And Jazz, She's my femme. so watch where you put your servos" Ratchet says and Jazz helps me up. I wobble a little but manage to steady myself.

"Don't worry, Ratchet, I won't let him try anything." I say and leave with Jazz staying close in case I stumble again. "Congrats, Ratchet. You lucky mech." Ironhide says with a grin. Ratchet nods. Jazz and I manage to make it outside without meeting anyone for some reason. Once outside, we find out why. Everyone save Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide are getting their alt forms washed. "Whoa, I didn't know we had a pretty femme like you around!" Skids says. Mudflap shoves him. "ya got any respect? Ya ugly mug is hurtin her optics" Mudflap says. "My mug? What about your's?" Skids says and tackles his brother and they start to roll around fighting. "Jazz?" Bee says using his radio. Everyone stops and looks at him shocked. "Is it really you?" Will asks. "Nah, Ah'm a zombie here ta eat ya's Processors! Although da pickings are slim" Jazz jokes. I giggle. Will looks at me. "who are you?" He asks. I smile. "My name is Wheeljack."


	5. The Fallen Shall Rise Again.......

Jackie's POV

I step outside and smile at a man I do not recognize. He offers me his arm, and I drape my arm on it. I look around excitedly and the man laughs. "Sanctuary is not going anywhere, Charin." He says and I blush. "I know, but I have been inside for as long as I can remember. I don't want to miss a single thing about this day. It's special." I say making him smile softly. "I know, and I'm glad that you are finally cured of that horrible sickness." He says. "I'm sure my father and brother would agree with you, my lord." I say. He looks down at me. "You do not have to be so formal with me, Charin. I am just a humble servant to the Lord Primus." he says. "Aren't we all? He keeps our beloved Sancturay safe for us all to live and love on." I say. He smiles and nods. "That is true. So, now that you are well, what do you plan to do from here?" He asks taking me through the crystal and rose gardens of the square. "I plan to train with my big brother, Optimal, and become a Guardian like him and father." I say smiling. I wake up rubbing my eyes.

Another dream about that girl....Charin. Another dream about Sanctuary. Why am I dreaming about all of this? Oh yeah, Ratchet and Optimus's lessons about the Sanctuarians. It's been weeks since I became a Sanctuarian because of the sliver of the allspark that was near my heart. I can run again now that I'm used to my Cybertronian body. Ratchet doesn't know why I bother since my bot form won't be affected by my weight, but I enjoy the activity. That and it gives me time to think about the dreams and visions. I don't dare tell him about them. I'm just tired from everything I have to do now. I'm the liaison for Nest and the main funder of the base.

I don't know why, but I can't shake the feeling that things may turn badly and I don't want us relying too heavily on any one country. Using my investment savvy, I was able to make sure Nest is well funded for the foreseeable future. I do have to put up with that insufferable Galloway, but I don't have to see him too often. I get up and get a shower. Ratchet insisted on there being an alarm cord being installed in every shower after my collapse in case it happens to someone else. I smile a little and undress. Ratchet even managed to improve my hearing aids for my human form. Now, they look like stud earrings and I don't have to worry about them getting ruined by water. 

Ratchet does worry a little too much about my friendship with Jazz. I have told him many times that we are just friends and my spark beats only for him. It's kind of adorable. Drying off, I step out of the shower and go into my bedroom to find Ratchet there in human form. I raise an eyebrow and he sighs and turns around. "It's nothing I haven't already seen, Jackie." He says. "I don't care. You know how I feel about my scars, Ratchet." I say starting to get dressed. Today, I have to wear a stuffy dress suit because Galloway is coming to the base. The Autobots had to go to Shanghai to hunt down some Decepticons, and I have to attend a meeting between Galloway, Keller, and Optimus. Keller and Optimus, they're alright, but Galloway makes me want to turn my hearing aids off.

I'm soon dressed. "All clear, Ratchet." I say and he turns around. I decide not to cover up the scars on my face. Seeing Galloway look uncomfortable with me actually makes me a little happy. "no make-up today?" Ratchet asks hugging me. "For Galloway's comfort? Hell no. He has no respect for any of us, human, Sanctuarian, and Cybertronian alike. I'm not going to put in the extra work because he doesn't like how I look." I say and kiss him briefly. "Anyways, I need my breakfast and energon before the meeting or I may strangle him." I say and leave my quarters for the mess hall. "I don't think even Keller would blame you if you did at this point." Ratchet says walking with me. 

"True, but the american government won't look too kindly on it. Besides, they might send someone worse to replace him." I say. Ratchet nods. "That would be the risk of strangling him" Ratchet says. "Strangling who, Ratchet?" Will asks when we get to the mess hall. "Galloway. Was planning to kill him, but we may get someone worse to replace him." I say and get a tray. Ratchet and Will follow suit behind me. Will nods. "That makes what Ratchet say make sense. Personally, I think He's the worst Assistant Liaison we can get." He says and I nod. "So, care to clue me in before the meeting. I don't want Galloway to surprise me. He gets too much pleasure in it." I say starting to eat. 

"The sixth Decepticon incursion in the past two years. Each one on a different continent. They're looking for something." Will says. I nod. "It would appear so. We still have no idea what?" I ask. "We got a hint last night before one of them died in Shanghai. The Fallen will rise again." Ratchet says. "Come again?" I ask making sure I heard correctly. "The Fallen will rise again" Will says looking at me. ".......I think I know who the Fallen refers to, but I want to be certain." I say standing up and returning my tray. I barely touched my breakfast, but I doubt I would be able to keep anymore down after hearing that. Ratchet and Will look at each other and follow me. 

"Jackie, what's wrong?" Ratchet asks. "If I knew, I wouldn't be so fucking scared, Ratchet." I say going back to my quarters. "Did you hear that before, Jack?" Will asks. "I'm not sure. Just...just give me a minute." I say and go into my quarters. They follow concerned about me. I go into my bedroom and grab the notebook I keep next to the bed. "What's that?" Will asks. "A dream journal. I've been having some strange dreams and visions lately. Thought writing it all down might get it to make sense." I say going through it, trying not to panic. Ratchet frowns a little. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks. "Because I thought it was my mind jumbling every lesson about Sanctuary and Cybertron in my sleep." I say.

He nods and I freeze finding what I was looking for. "......I...I have something. Optimus needs to hear this too. If...If these dreams are what I think they are....We are in for a fight." I say. Ratchet sits on the bed beside me. "What do you think the dreams are?" he asks rubbing my back. I look at him. "Memories....from the allspark's previous life." I say. "How is that even possible?" Will asks. "Every Primus is connected to the ones that came before them, drawing on their power, wisdom, and memories." Ratchet says. "So, Jackie is the strongest of the Primuses?" Will asks and Ratchet nods. "Each primus is stronger than the last." Ratchet says and I get up and head to where Optimus is.

When we arrive, Galloway is there. I grumble. I do not need this right now. "Not now, Galloway. We have bigger problems than you PMSing about Shanghai." I say and climb up the ladder to where we are connected with Keller. "One moment, Keller. We have an eavesdropper." I say and my gold eyes flash a little as I connect wirelessly to the system and put up firewalls against Soundwave. "Alright, we're clear....unless Galloway said something that he shouldn't have." I say. "What's going on?" Keller asks. "The Decepticon, Soundwave is currently piggy backing on our satellite, listening to everything that has been said. I just placed some firewalls that will take him some time to breach." I say.

"Fuck" Epps says. "Galloway just gave the Decepticons the locations of Megatron's remains and the allspark fragment!" Fig says and I groan. "Can he ever keep his mouth shut? Anyways, I have a good idea of the Fallen" I say. "Some good news, what is it?" Optimus asks. "Not what, who. The Fallen is the original Decepticon. He was a Prime, one of the original seven that Optimus is descended from. He broke the only law they had. Not to harm a planet with life on it and built something on earth. It's ironic because of what earth was to the original primes." I say. "And what do you mean by that?" Galloway demands. I growl and go over to him.

"Whether you like it or not, the Autobots have every right to be on this planet as you do. Their kind lived on this planet long before humans evolved from apes. Their race and ours is connected by a common ancestor. No government can throw them off their own homeworld. So, I would suggest you shut the fuck up and let the grown ups deal with this mess you made." I say and go back to Keller. "The Fallen is very dangerous. He has a virus that can turn any cybertronian to his will. I've seen it before....in this day and age...." I say sadly. Optimus looks at me confused. "Barricade....he was an Autobot once." I say and Optimus looks at me. 

"Do you know who he was before?" I shake my head. "We need a sample of the virus itself if we have any chance of returning him back to normal." I say sadly. "And the Fallen is the only source" Ratchet says nearby and I nod. "Unfortunately. If we could capture him, we may be able to free him by another way, but its risky." I say looking at Ratchet. "First we capture him. Then, we decide from there." Optimus says and we nod. "As for the mess Galloway made, we will have to prepare for Megatron's possible revival." I say and they nod. I look at Galloway. "Get off my Island, Galloway before I have security remove you" I say and Ironhide cocks his cannons. 

Galloway gulps and runs to the helicopter and leaves the base. I rub my head. "This is so messed up!" I yell. Will nods. "I hear you there, Jackie." He says and pats my back. "I have a question. How do you know so much about the Fallen?" Optimus asks. I sigh and explain the primus's connection with past primuses. He nods. "Her name was Charin before she was named the Allspark...and was renamed Serenity Primus when she became the Allspark. There was a man....he was charming but....but dangerous. I think he was the Fallen" I say. Ratchet nods. "It's likely. The original primes were like earth kings. Each in charge of their own area of Sanctuary, but they all answered to the Primus as a committee. The Primus made decisions based on their views and beliefs." Ratchet says. 

I nod and look up at Optimus. "Her older brother was named Optimal. Does that ring any bells, Optimus" I ask. Optimus looks sadly at me. "That was my given name so long ago." He says surprising us all. Ratchet gapes at Optimus a moment. "No, Ratchet, I do not wish to go over that at the current time. We have enough to deal with at this time." He says and Ratchet nods. I look at him sadly. "If It helps, she felt no pain in the end. It was like going to sleep" I say and he nods before leaving the hanger. "Ok, what the fuck, Jackie? I've never seen Prime like that." Will says. "The Allspark was his younger sister who gave her own life to save their people." I say, Will nods. "Well, what now?" Will asks.

I shrug. "We give Optimus time to process this information and go from there." I say and he nods. I get down and go to see Que. This whole mess has given me a headache and I just want to work on something..anything to help get my head straight. I transform as I head there returning to my bot form. I stretch a little and vent. As I turn a corner, my vision whites out and I stumble grabbing onto a wall.

Vision start

I'm at Sam's house packing. As I do, I pass by the mirror to see that I am Sam. I talk on a phone, probably with Mikeala, as I pull out the jersey sam was wearing at mission city. As I take it off the hanger, I find a piece of the allspark. I pick it off the jersy and these symbols start to go through my head. I drop it, surprised and it burns through the floor. Dropping the jersey, I book it downstairs to find the kitchen appliances are now crazy, evil little robots trying to kill me. I run outside screaming as Bee shoots at the house killing the evil kitchen bots. I go back inside and use twicers to pick the fragment up and put it in a small jar.

Vision End

"Wheeljack!" I hear Optimus yell shaking me. I blink and wince from the volume. "Yeah?" I ask dumbly. Optimus looks at me relieved. "You have been unresponsive for about ten minutes." he says as Ratchet looks at me concerned. "You just had a vision, didn't you?" Ratchet asks and I nod. "But It was of Sam....not of the past." I say and explain it to them. "I think Sam's in danger....again." I say and they nod. "Then, we must go to his aid" Optimus says and I smile. If only I knew what was about to happen....I would have kept it to myself.


End file.
